Gentlemen Prefer Vulcans!
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: T’pol has told trip about her “exploration of human sexuality” and has agreed to continue the Neuro Pressure Sessions ONESHOT


**I don't own anything and I don't make any money from this. The characters belong to the creators of the show, paramount, etc. I'm just manipulating them!. My first Enterprise Fanfic. My bio stays that I vow to make UST - RST!!.. LOL. Please read and enjoy, review if you think it deserves it.**

Spoilers - Harbinger - Season 3 - Oneshot -

I know a Tag to Harbinger has probably already been done to death, but I'm behind the times, I've only recently discovered Star-Trek Enterprise - (was always on too late on commercial TV when it first came to Australia - like 11.30pm and a weeknight - (the same with SG1 too!!). Anyway then TV1 came to the party and then we decided to get the DVD's and then I decided to write fanfics! - so here we are)

"Come in Commander Tucker" T'Pol said when she opened her door.

Trip had arrived on time for their Neuro Pressure session. It had been 10 days since their last encounter, the session which ended in them making love.

Trip wasn't quite sure how to react when T'Pol had thanked him for his participation in her exploration of human sexuality. He had felt used, but wanted to continue with their sessions, secretly hoping that they could once again become intimate, as he had enjoyed the experience more than he had thought possible. T'Pol had been quite an aggressive lover, perhaps all Vulcan's were and he wanted to find out, that and the fact that he had to admit to himself that he was really attracted to her and wanted to have some kind of relationship with her.

T'Pol was dressed in her usual attire, silky pyjamas and didn't leave much to the imagination. Trip entered her quarters and quickly disrobed, leaving on his Starfleet regulation underwear.

He waited patiently for her to give him instructions as to what position to take.

After several different postures, Trip, feeling relaxed, decided to act on his feelings.

"T'Pol can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly Commander"

"Please, when we're alone, could you at least call me Trip or Charles?"

"I will consider it".

"T'Pol, the last time we did this" he began

"You mean Neuro Pressure?"

"Yeh , sorta"

She wasn't making this easy for him. She just sat there looking at him, with one eyebrow raised.

"Commander?"

"Well, I just can't stop thinkin' about that night. I don't know about Vulcan's, but to humans, something as intimate as that can mean a lot to some folks, especially to those who consider themselves gentlemen. I might seem like a guy that has had a lot of girlfriends, but that's not true. I'm a gentlemen T'Pol and gentlemen do not have _"one night stands" _I don't just get intimate with any girl."

"Why are you telling me this Charles?"

Trip, who had finished his last sentence with eyes to the floor, snapped his head up at the sound of his name on her lips.

"I like the way my name sounds when you say it. I'm tellin' you this because … I'm tryin' to tell you how I feel about you."

"And, how do you feel"

"I'm just tryin to say, that if I hadn't felt something for you, I wouldn't have let that happen. You're really pretty T'Pol and I like you a lot, hell I'm attracted to you, but you already know that. I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression about human males. I didn't want you to think that we have sex with anybody we can when the opportunity presents itself"

"I had no doubt that was the case Charles and the reason I chose you for my exploration was because of the bond I felt we had established during our sessions. I must admit Charles, that I find you and your body quite appealing"

"What does that mean T'Pol, where do we stand?"

"It means that I would like to continue my exploration of human sexuality".

"I can't just do this for sex you know, I really care about you T'Pol" and with that last comment Trip leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to hers. "You'll have to share things with me T'Pol if we are to continue this relationship" And then whispered huskily "If you're allowed to explore human sexuality, then I'm allowed to explore Vulcan sexuality".

At that last comment she just raised her eyebrow as she usually does, but this time the smallest of smiles began to play on her lips before Trip leant in and kissed her again.


End file.
